


Everybody loves Knockout and Bumblebee~

by VladimirVampier



Series: Everybody loves ... [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Multi, lots of fluff, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:<br/>Bumblebee and Knockout meet up and discuss their problems. They decide to trade places. Knockout in Autobot base and Bumblebee on the Nemesis. Will the opposite factions act normal? Or will they get in the same problems? Rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody loves Knockout and Bumblebee~

He heard the rustling again. His helm snapping up to the yellow flash. “If it isn’t the scout, Bumblebee..” Knockout sighed. He guessed his quiet moment was disturbed and he had to fight…again.. He really didn’t feel like fighting, especially the scout.

“Knockout..” Bumblebee said surprised,” You look bad.” He went to sit beside the medic. “You don’t look to shabby yourself,” Knockout said. He relaxed, seems like he didn’t have to fight after all.

“Yeah, I had a long day..” Bumblebee sighed and leaned back against the tree. “It wouldn’t be possible to have the same problem, would it?” Knockout asked laughing. Bumblebee blinked at him. 

“Unless everybody on the Nemesis has gone crazy and tries to molest you,” Bumblebee said chuckling, as if making a joke,” no.” He laughed softly and sighed. After a bit of silence, he looked to Knockout. 

Knockout was staring at him with optics wide and mouth hanging open. “…what?” Bumblebee asked. He was confused until realization hit him. “You have got to be kidding me..”

Knockout shook his helm, coming out of his shocked daze. “They did try to molest me, kiss me, grope me, etc,” Knockout said,” and judging by what you just said, everybody at your place went lunatic too.”

Bumblebee nodded,” This is crazy. I’ve never heard of such coincidence..” Knockout shook his helm again,” Me neither. And I don’t believe this is coincidence. Maybe they’re really just going nuts.”

“But,” Bumblebee said, thinking for a bit,” how can we be for sure?” He sighed,” I don’t really feel like going back.” He was actually a bit surprised at how easy he could sit beside the CMO of his enemies and have such a easy conversation. Knockout was not that bad, if he wasn’t maniacally laughing and running around with his electric prod out.

“Yeah, I feel you,” Knockout said,” I don’t want to go back to the Nemesis either.” He looked over at Bumblebee. He wondered why the scout hadn’t attacked him right when he saw him. Bumblebee was not that bad, when he wasn’t busy fighting and being all hyper-active and stuff. 

After a long time of silence and thinking, Bumblebee came up with a plan. “How about.. we switch places?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if we want to find out if it’s all just us, or them being nuts, we could switch places,” Bumblebee explained,” Me on the Nemesis and you at Autobot base.” Knockout pondered for a bit. “There’s always a risk that it is indeed just us and that we get our plating shot and what not..” He grimaced,” But I’m willing to take the risk.”

Bumblebee nodded and was about to say something when Knockout held up his servo. “That is, if it turns out the wrong way, you buff me.” Bumblebee chuckled and nodded again,” Of course.”

“So, how are we gonna do it?” Bumblebee asked. “I can give the coordinates to Soundwave and give him a time to open the groundbridge,” Knockout said,” so you can call for a groundbridge first, so I can get to your base.” 

Bumblebee pondered for a minute, remembering the groundbridge incidents,” That’s alright, but your groundbridge has to come after at least 10 minutes. To give it enough time.” Knockout nodded.

“Soundwave,” Knockout said in his comm. link,” Here are the coordinates, open them up after 20 minutes.” He hung up and nodded to Bumblebee. “Ratchet,” Bumblebee said in his comm. link,” could you send me a groundbridge, to this coordinates?” Ratchet’s gruff voice answered,” Yeah, yeah, coming up.” 

A green vortex appeared a few feet away from the two mechs. “Here’s my private frequency,” Knockout said, sending a message to Bumblebee,” Might there be any problems, don’t hesitate to comm. me.” Bumblebee tried the frequency and answered over the comm. link,” That goes for you too.”

Knockout stared at the scout for a bit, before turning around and walking to the groundbridge leading to the Autobot base. 

“Hey, Knockout?”

“..Yes?”

“Good luck.”

Knockout smiled at him,” You’re gonna need more luck then me. We’ll meet here, same time tomorrow. Okay?” Bumblebee smiled back,” Sure, same time.” Knockout smiled again and walked to the groundbridge.

The groundbridge disappeared and left Bumblebee alone in the forest. He didn’t have to wait long, before another groundbridge appeared. “Well,” he sighed,” up to the Decepticons it is.” And he stepped through the groundbridge.

~~~~~~~~

The looks on the faceplates of the Autobots who were present the moment Knockout walked through the groundbridge instead of their scout they were expecting was priceless. Knockout took secretly a picture. He was gonna save that for later.

“Hello everybody,” Knockout said, putting on his well-known smirk,” So good to see you.”

“Knockout?” Ratchet muttered in shock,” What are you doing here? Where is Bumblebee? What did you do to him?!”

“Calm down, old timer,” Knockout said,” me and him switched places, I’m not here to harm any of you and especially not the scout.” He looked around at the others, Optimus had just walked in to see what the commotion was about and Smokescreen who was already there. 

“Hello Knockout,” Optimus greeted him,” You are welcome to stay, but as soon as I think you are to intend harm upon us in anyway, you are to be banned or held prison. Understood?” Knockout smiled at him,” Understood, sir.”

So far so good, they didn’t act different than he thought they would and they didn’t instantly try to molest him. 

“Can I play a game with him?” asked Smokescreen from the lounge area. Ratchet went from staring at Optimus in disbelief to looking at Smokescreen in disbelief. “Sure,” Optimus said,” If Knockout is okay with it.”

Knockout looked at Smokescreen,” Sure.” He walked over to the couch. Ratchet huffed and muttered something about ‘going to the medbay to calm down’ and Optimus left again. So it was only Smokescreen and Knockout. 

“Which game do you suggest?” Knockout asked as he went to sit beside Smokescreen,” Where do I sit?” Smokescreen had a mischievous glint in his optics. “Well, you sit like this,” he said, he turned Knockout and pushed his back to the side of the couch. He pulled Knockout’s legs on the couch. In this way, Knockout was practically lying on the couch. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Knockout asked suspicious,” I can’t even see the screen like this.” Smokescreen smirked,” This is perfect. You don’t have to see the screen for the game we’re going to play.”

Knockout looked with wide optics at Smokescreen when he heard the tone of his voice. “Smokescreen?” Knockout asked, trying to shuffle away. Smokescreen began to crawl on top of Knockout. “Yes?” he purred and nuzzled Knockout’s neckcables. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m playing a game,” he said,” a love game.” Knockout had no change to answer as Smokescreen pressed their mouths together. Okay…so it wasn’t so good anymore. Knockout hoped it was only Smokescreen.

Knockout tried to push Smokescreen off of him, but Smokescreen pressed their frames together tighter. He snaked his glossa between Knockout’s lips. Lapping at Knockout’s glossa, Smokescreen moaned, surprising Knockout. 

“Damn,” Smokescreen said as he pulled away for air,” You are a great kisser.” Knockout was still flushed and couldn’t answer. “I could do this all day!” Smokescreen said, sighing contently and kissed Knockout again. 

There was really no escape for Knockout. He had to endure all Smokescreen’s kisses, which were a lot. It almost seemed like Smokescreen’s energy level got drained by all the kisses, they got sloppier and less accurate. 

Finally Smokescreen fell on top of Knockout, out of breath. “Ok, so maybe I can’t keep this up all day,” Smokescreen said chuckling. Knockout said nothing, hoping that it was finally over. “I’m gonna get some recharge,” Smokescreen said, kissing Knockout and getting off of him and the couch,” I’ll be back.”

Knockout stayed where he was. His energy level was pretty low and he shut his optics. A little recharge couldn’t hurt, could it?

~~~~~~~~

Recharge certainly hadn’t hurt, but it was time to wake up. Bulkhead and Wheeljack had returned from their mission. And as wreckers do, they made a lot of noise. They had yet to notice the red mech dozing on the couch. “Haha, what you did was great Bulk’!” Wheeljack said, loudly laughing. Bulkhead cheered,” What you did was awesome too, Jackie!” 

Knockout groaned, waking slightly. “But not as cool as what you did, Bulk,” Wheeljack said as he walked towards the wash racks. At the lack of response, he turned around to Bulkhead. “Bulkhead?” he questioned when he saw Bulkhead frozen in place, staring at the lounging area. 

He went to stand beside Bulkhead to see what he was looking at and that’s when he noticed the CMO of the Decepticons. Knockout was sprawled across the couch, laying in a rather suggestive manner. Wheeljack realized why Bulkhead was frozen and had that glazy look in his optics.

He gave him a little push and went to stand by the main door. Bulkhead walked closer to Knockout, who was waken up little by little. Knockout barely registered the large frame looming over him, until said frame leaned close. Before he knew it, he had his faceplates smooched by Bulkhead’s.

Well, that awakened Knockout. He tried to sit up and leaned back. He stared at Bulkhead with optics wide. After a bit, Bulkhead pulled away.

“Good morning,” he said. Knockout blinked. “What?”

“I said good morning,” Bulkhead said and smiled. He straightened his back and walked back over to Wheeljack. Knockout looked at them from over the couch. “Well…” Wheeljack said,” That was interesting…”

~~~~~~~~

“Yeah, I’d tap that.”

Knockout straightened his back, he had picked up a game that was laying around. He had a weird feeling that he was being watched. He shook his helm and bend to pick up the game again.

“That’s one sexy aft.”

Knockout, with game in servo, quickly jumped up. “Who was that?” he snapped at the shadows. Wheeljack walked out with a big grin on his face. He walked over to Knockout and smacked his aft. “Damn, it even feels amazing!”

Knockout’s faceplates went hot, a non amused look on them. “Excuse me!” he snapped and turned around to walk away. Wheeljack took that opportunity to smack his aft again. 

“Stop that!” Knockout hissed, but continued his way. Optimus had assigned Bumblebee’s quarters to him, since Bumblebee wasn’t here. Knockout was on his way to them, to get some alone time. That didn’t sound too good. Oh well.

Knockout suddenly felt servo’s grabbing his waist and pulling him close. He could feel Wheeljack’s frame against his. “Let me go,” Knockout said, turning around in his grasp. He was about to strike the wrecker, when said wrecker grabbed his servo and pulled him even closer. Their faceplates met in a surprisingly soft kiss. 

Knockout could feel the scars on Wheeljack’s face and for a moment felt sorry for the mech. He pulled his helm back,” I’m not in the mood, wrecker. Go frag yourself.”

Wheeljack got a mischievous grin on his face and pulled Knockout along. He opened the nearest door, what seemed to lead to a storage room and locked them in. “what do you think you’re doing?” Knockout snapped at him, escaping his grasp. He walked to the back of the room. 

Wheeljack quickly advanced in on him and pressed his frame against Knockout’s. He had the medic trapped against the wall and he was going to make use of it. He leaned in close and flicked out his glossa. He lapped at Knockout’s lips. Knockout kept his mouth shut and moved his head away. 

He put his servos to Wheeljack’s chassis and tried to push him away. Wheeljack chuckled,” There’s no escape.” Knockout shuddered by the husky tone in his voice. Wheeljack used that moment of weakness to slip his glossa inside Knockout’s mouth.

He moaned loudly and pulled away. He began to kiss down Knockout’s neckcables. His servos began to wander down Knockout’s body, touching his aft and pelvic plating. Knockout was beginning to shiver. Conflicted emotions could be seen on his faceplates.

“What is going on in here?!” a super gruff voice sounded and Wheeljack pulled away instantly. Knockout slipped to the floor. “Uh, uh, nothing, Ratchet,” Wheeljack said, not looking at Knockout. 

Ratchet huffed and stomped over to the red mech. “Yeah, sure, and I’m the tooth fairy,” Ratchet said. He took hold of Knockout’s arm and pulled him up. “I don’t want to see you anywhere near him for the next few cycles, understood?”

Ratchet gave Knockout a apologizing look and guided him out of the room. He held him firmly, but not painful. He didn’t want to give off a hostile gesture. “You’re gonna stick with me, so I can keep an optic on you,” he said to Knockout, who was still shell-shocked. 

Wheeljack stood still for a moment, waiting for Ratchet to leave the hallway. He scratched his helm. He had not been caught before, he had to work on it. Suddenly a thought came to mind and he voiced it out loud.

“What’s a tooth fairy?”

~~~~~~~~ 

Knockout had been in Ratchet’s care for a while. He had slept in Bumblebee’s quarters, which were nicely decorated with posters from bands and racing cars. It was not a bad room, though a bit small. Now he was in the medbay, watching Ratchet work.

Optimus Prime walked into the medbay. “Ratchet, could you take a look at some wiring,” Optimus said,” I believe something is wrong..” His optics fell on Knockout, sitting on a chair in the far end. 

“Good morning Knockout,” Optimus said and offered a small smile,” Have you recharged well?”

Knockout looked up to him and nodded,” It was fine.” Optimus nodded and looked for his medic. Ratchet was currently under some sort of terminal, tho Optimus didn’t know for what. “Ratchet?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right there,” Ratchet’s muffled voice sounded from under the terminal,” Lay down on a berth, will you.” Optimus nodded, even though he knew Ratchet couldn’t see it, and went to lay down on a nearby berth. 

Optimus’ optics wandered to Knockout again. Knockout was just sitting there and looking at some data pads. He was just about to start an conversation, when Ratchet appeared from under the terminal. He began to scan the area Optimus pointed to. 

“Hmm, there’s nothing showing up on the scanners,” Ratchet said,” you sure you feel something there?” Optimus nodded,” It doesn’t hurt, but it kind of irritates.” Suddenly Knockout’s voice sounded,” Does your scanners pick up organic stuff too?” 

Ratchet rolled his optics,” Not really, they do pick up the big stuff, but not all organic stuff.” Knockout was about to say something, but Ratchet broke in,” I’m sure it’s nothing organic. I don’t need your help.” He raised his scanners again. 

“Suit yourself, old timer,” Knockout said annoyed,” it COULD save you some time an-.”  
“I said I don’t need your help!” Ratchet snapped. Knockout stood up abruptly and walked out of the medbay.

“He was just trying to help, old friend,” Optimus said, with a slightly disappointed look on his faceplates. “He called me an old timer!” Ratchet said and swatted at Optimus’ servo, which was trying to scratch the offending area. 

“As if you didn’t call names to others,” Optimus said, a soft chuckle escaping. Ratchet grumbled something incoherently. He scanned Optimus again, but still couldn’t find anything.

“What kind of feeling is it?” he asked. Optimus thought for a moment,” It’s kind of.. stinging. It gets worse when I hold my leg in a certain way.” Ratchet mused over it for a moment, then decided to take the risk and trust on Knockout’s advise.

He moved away some plating on Optimus leg and a lot of ruble came loose and fell out of the seams. “Optimus..” he sighed,” When was the last time you cleaned yourself?” Optimus thought for a moment,” That must be about 15 cycles ago.” 

“And when was your last visit to the canyon?” Ratchet said, assuming a lot. “That would be about 7 cycles ago.” Optimus said, realizing the problem. “I’m gonna clean this area, because it’s covered in dust and rocks, but after that,” he wacked Optimus on the helm,” you’re going straight to the wash racks and clean yourself properly!”

Optimus chuckled and said,” Will you apologize to our guest?” Ratchet stared at him, in a way that looked like Optimus had grown two heads. “Please, Ratchet,” Optimus said,” You were quite mean and he was right.”

Ratchet sighed,” Okay, I will.”

~~~~~~~~

“Knockout?”

“Go away, please,” Knockout murmured. Ratchet knocked on his door, or rather Bumblebee’s door, again. “Knockout, let me in,” Ratchet said. 

“Why should I?” he snapped back. “I want to talk to you,” Ratchet said, almost giving up. “Why would you? You don’t even want to listen to a second opinion!”

Ratchet overrode the code of the door and stomped in. “I want to apologize and you are gonna listen to it, whether you want or not!” Ratchet said angry. 

“No I don’t!” Knockout yelled back,” You can’t make me!” He jumped up from the chair he was sitting in at the desk and stomped by Ratchet to the door. Ratchet garbbed his arms and pulled him back in,” Yes. You. Are.”

Knockout struggled a bit, ending in him falling with his back on the berth and Ratchet on top of him. They glared heated at each other. “I’m sorry,” Ratchet said, not sounding any less irritated. 

“That’s supposed to be an apology?” Knockout asked sarcastically,” Well, I can just feel the honesty.” His voice dripped with venom. They kept their gazes locked. Ratchet had Knockout’s arms locked above them with one servo. 

Without warning, Ratchet grabbed Knockout’s helm with his free servo and smashed their mouths together. He pushed his glossa in with force and began to battle Knockout’s. They seemed to fight off their anger by kissing passionately.

After some time, they separated. “Now you believe I’m sorry?” Ratchet said with a frown. “Yeah,” Knockout said,” I believe you.”

~~~~~~~~

“Knockout?”

Knockout stopped in his tracks and turned around,” Yes, Optimus?”

“I wanted to thank you for offering your second opinion,” Optimus said, giving him a rare smile,” Did Ratchet apologize?” Knockout nodded,” sure thing and yes…he did…in his own way..”

Optimus raised his optic ridges in confusion,” I’m glad he did. Mind joining me for some energon?” Knockout looked up at him, well he was quite small so he had a long way to look up to,” Yeah, I’d like that.” 

The base was silent, Smokescreen was recharging on the couch, he had fallen in recharge while playing a game, Ratchet was presumably in the medbay and everybody else was in their quarters. Knockout didn’t mind one bit. Finally, it was quiet.

He let out a soft sigh. “Is something wrong?” Optimus asked, handing Knockout his energon. “No, Optimus,” Knockout said and went to lean against the wall,” Everything is..fine.” Ok, that’s a lie. And a badly concealed one. He was getting rather tired of everybody trying to molest him. At least he knew it was not just Bumblebee, but the  
Autobots had really gone crazy.

“Knockout…”

Knockout shivered at the way his name rolled over Optimus’ glossa. “Yes?” he said, looking the other way. “Are you sure everything’s okay? The others have not been hard on you, have they?”

Knockout sighed,” I already told you I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” Optimus nodded and drank his energon. Knockout copied him. It was silent until they both finished their energon. 

“Are you tired?” Optimus asked,” I can accompany you to Bumblebee’s quarters, if you like.” Knockout looked up with a sly grin,” Is that an invitation for something…Prime?” Optimus looked surprised for a second, but then shook his helm and chuckled. He leaned towards Knockout’s audio,” Only if you want to..”

Knockout looked shocked at the Prime,” Yeah, I’m rather.. tired.” Optimus nodded,” then we can go to the quarters.” They began to walk along side each other. 

“Optimus?” Knockout asked softly,” is it okay if I go for a ride later?” Optimus looked at him,” I don’t see any problem with that.” Knockout smiled,” Ok, thanks.”

They arrived at Bumblebee’s quarters and they entered. “Shouldn’t you go to your quarters and recharge for a bit?” Knockout asked, when the Prime went to sit on the berth. “Maybe,” Optimus said.

Suddenly, Knockout was pressed against the wall beside the door. “Or maybe I want to do something else,” he said huskily in Knockout’s audio. Knockout shivered. Optimus began to kiss and bite his neckcables, slowly moving up. His servos caressed Knockout’s curves and cupped his aft.

He softly pushed their lips together, nibbling softly. Knockout couldn’t help but moan. Optimus was good at this. The Prime took opportunity and pushed his glossa inside. He slowly lapped around in Knockout’s mouth, gliding along his denta. 

Just when Knockout began to kiss back, did he pull away. “Good night, Knockout,” Optimus purred and left the room.

“What was that?” Knockout asked dazed. He had to take a moment to compose himself. He had a meeting he had to attend to. 

~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, with Bumblebee on the Nemesis

Bumblebee was quite surprised. He had stepped through the portal and arrived at the Nemesis. Soundwave had seen him step through, didn’t question a thing, turned around and walked out of the room.

He wondered why Soundwave hadn’t attacked him the moment he saw him. “Oh well,” Bumblebee said,” best not take things for granted.” The door opened again to reveal some Eradicons.

“Oh, he’s so cute,” one squealed. “And handsome,” another said. Bumblebee had a surprised look on his faceplates. One Eradicon walked up to him. “Hi,” he said,” we’re here to accompany you to Lord Megatron.”

Bee nodded. The Eradicon took hold of Bumblebee’s arm. Another one grabbed his other arm and soon he was surrounded by Eradicons. They all complimented him with his looks, how strong he looked and how cute he was. 

Some even kissed him. It was an awkward walk to the command room for Bumblebee. One Eradicon succeeded in kissing him on the lipplates, just before they entered the command centre. 

“Aah,” Megatron said, turning towards the entrance,” Our guest has arrived.”  
“Hello, Megatron,” Bumblebee said and nodded. “I’d like to welcome you aboard the Nemesis,” Megatron said,” you’ll be sleeping in Knockout’s quarters. Now, the Eradicons will show you around and bring you to your quarters.”

He turned back to the main consoles and Soundwave. “Affirmative,” Bumblebee said. The horde Eradicons, which had seem to increase, left the room pushing Bumblebee along.

~~~~~~~~

It had been a long and tiring tour through the Nemesis. It had ended in front of the medbay, resulting in Bumblebee getting goodbye kisses from every Eradicon. He had sworn some had been by twice.

A bemused Breakdown had watched from inside the medbay. “Are they always so tiring?” Bumblebee asked. Breakdown laughed,” You are, by far, too nice.” 

Bee laughed and shrugged,” I can’t help it. It’s just who I am.” Breakdown smiled warmly at him. “So,” Bee said,” what do I have to do?”

Breakdown blinked,” What do you mean?” Bumblebee laughed and said:” Well, you are currently missing a medic and since that’s partly my fault, I’d like to help.”

Breakdown had a surprised look on his faceplates,” Ok. Uhm… You could check up on Predaking. I’ll take the heavy duty, you can help along.” Bumblebee nodded,” What’s wrong with Predaking?”

“He had a rock stuck between some tailplating, rupturing some lines,” Breakdown explained,” Knockout took care of it and had to weld lines close, and now it’s your job to check up on him. See if the lines are still fully closed and if they’re healing correctly. Can you do that?”

Bumblebee nodded,” Not a problem.” He left the medbay, walking to the residence of the Predacon, at least, he hoped, leaving Breakdown behind. Breakdown shook his head and muttered:

“Far too nice indeed.”

~~~~~~~~ 

After some time of searching, getting lost and having to ask the way to a Vehicon, who promptly grope his aft after answering, Bumblebee arrived at Predaking’s door. He knocked and entered. He was vaguely surprised to see Shockwave, talking with the Predacon. Both mechs looked to him in question.

“Hello,” Bumblebee greeted,” I came to check up on you.” His optics trailed over Predaking’s body. Even in bi-pedal mode he was impressive, big and intimidating. 

“Lord Megatron informed me that Knockout would be out and that we had you as our guest,” Shockwave said, somewhat sounding amused,” but I find it illogical that you try to do medic work, scout.”

Bumblebee huffed in annoyance,” It is partly my fault that you have to miss a medic and I feel obligated to do some work.” Shockwave nodded. “Plus, Breakdown will cover most work,” Bumblebee said,” I get to do the easy stuff.”

“Well then, Bumblebee,” Predaking said,” as long as you know what you’re doing, I won’t mind.” Bee smiled,” Thank you and don’t worry, I know what I do.”

Predaking nodded and transformed. “Breakdown, informed me that you had a rock stuck and that resulted in some ruptured energon lines, which Knockout patched up,” Bumblebee said,” I’m gonna take a look to see how they’re healing, so I need you to stay still, okay?”

Predaking made a soft rumbling noise. He shifted some plates away to indicate where the ruptured lines were. Bumblebee touched the plating and asked if it hurt. Predaking huffed. Bee then touched the recovering lines and asked the same question. Predaking took a moment before he huffed.

Shockwave watched him work from a bit of a distance. “Ok,” Bumblebee said, pulling his servos back,” the before ruptured lines seem to heal properly, no dried energon or other fluids and no weird colors. Though I’d still recommend rest, take the time to let the wounds heal completely.”

Predaking shifted his plates back and transformed to bi-pedal mode. “Thank you, Bumblebee,” Predaking said softly and wrapped his arms around the scout. Bumblebee was frozen in place. 

He had not seen that coming. Nor had he seen what was going to happen coming. Shockwave had made his way over to the two mechs. Predaking had Bumblebee pressed flush against him. He leaned in to kiss the yellow scout. He began to move, rubbing his frame against Bumblebee’s, making himself hot. 

Bumblebee could barely register the extra pair of servos on his body. Shockwave began to trail his sides, occasionally pinching lines and plating, moving slowly down to his aft. Predaking was working hard to clank his pelvicplating against Bumblebee’s one, though having a bit of trouble because of the height differences. 

Shockwave began to massage his aft and Bumblebee began to struggle. “W-what are you doing?” he managed to ask,” Stop!” Both mechs stopped their ministrations and stepped away from the scout. 

“We wanted to thank you,” Predaking said, lust obvious in his voice. “Well, it’s not how I like to be thanked,” Bumblebee said, feeling very flustered. “We’re sorry,” Shockwave said. Bumblebee nodded,” Okay.”

Then he proceeded to dash for the door, quickly leaving the two horny mechs alone with each other.

~~~~~~~~

The Nemesis was scary. 

That’s for sure. Dark, purple hallways, almost no light and the strangest occupants. Bumblebee wandered the halls, walking off his stress. His processor was still trying to wrap itself around the happening in Predaking’s residence.

Eventually Bee decided to stop thinking about it. At least now he knew that it weren’t just the Autobots who acted so strange, it where the Decepticons too. That left another question…

What happened to them?

Bumblebee didn’t have much time to think about it. Before he even realized somebody else was in the same corridor as him, he got pressed to the wall. A pair of lipplates smashed on his. The other growled as he began to stroke Bumblebee’s waist. Pulling back, Bee gasped.

“S-starscream?”

Starscream kept silent, but started to kiss him passionately. He roughly shove his glossa inside Bumblebee’s mouth, lapping at everything. His servos moved over Bee’s back and grope his aft none to gently.

Bumblebee gasped as his servos got pinned above his helm and Starscream moved his mouth to his neckcables. “S-starscream,” Bumblebee managed to say,” W-what are you doing?” 

A moan escaped his lipplates as Starscream bit down on his shoulderplates. “Showing you who’s boss,” Starscream purred against his neck. His servo trailed down to Bee’s pelvic plating. The moment Bumblebee was sure that Starscream was going to touch it, a door nearby opened.

“Hey!” a familiar voice,” Step away from him.” Starscream, let go of him and stepped away. “Easy now, Breakdown,” Starscream said, sounding nervous. Breakdown growled and walked towards them. Starscream shrieked and dashed away.

“Yeah, you run,” Breakdown huffed,” coward.” He turned to Bumblebee, who was collecting his processor and breath. “You okay?”

Bumblebee shook his helm,” Not really, give me a moment, then I’ll be okay.” Breakdown picked him up and carried him to the medbay, laying him down on a medical berth.

“Take your time,” he said softly. Bumblebee smiled at him,” And you were calling me nice.” Breakdown chuckled, a deep sound from the back of his throat. “I can be very mean,” Breakdown said, inching closer,” if I want to.” 

Bumblebee raised one opticridge,” Oh yeah?” Breakdown inched even closer,” Yeah.” Bumblebee giggled,” I don’t believe you.” Breakdown smiled and placed a kiss on Bumblebee’s lipplates. Bee blushed. 

Their lipplates met again, but longer this time. And again, more passionate. They shared several kisses, with and without softly rubbing their glossas together. Bumblebee felt himself grow tired, optics drooping.

“You should recharge,” Breakdown chuckled. Bee nodded and stood up. Breakdown accompanied him to the berth. Bumblebee was too tired to really see what Knockout’s quarters looked like.

He only had optics for the berth, on which he let himself fall. He barely registered that he fell into recharge, instantly upon touching the berth. Breakdown closed the door, laughing softly. 

“Sweet dreams, little Bumblebee.”

~~~~~~~~

Bumblebee onlined his optics. So it wasn’t a dream. He really was on the Nemesis. Everybody was really going lunatic. Nice to know. He felt tired and didn’t actually wan to leave his berth.

His tanks had other ideas, he was also hungry. It was time to find the recroom and get some energon. 

~~~~~~~~

He got lost, again. He had to ask the way to a nearby Vehicon, again. That Vehicon gave him an answer, kissed him and grope his aft… again.

He had gotten quite frustrated with the behavior of the Vehicons. Eventually he found the recroom and entered. The room was empty except for Dreadwing, who was sitting in the corner.

“Greetings, young one,” he said, looking up from his energon. “Hi, to you too,” Bumblebee answered. He walked up to the energon dispenser. It looked slightly different than the one the Autobots had, but it worked the same. Bumblebee got himself a cube and sat besides Dreadwing. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit somewhere else and not beside me?” Dreadwing asked. Bumblebee looked up at him in confusion and somewhat fear. Was Dreadwing insulted? Did the Decepticons not do these kind of thing? 

“I-I..,” Bumblebee stuttered, resetting his vocalizer,” I didn’t know you’d be insulted. I can leave.” Bumblebee sprung up, but before he could walk away, a servo grabbed his wrist.

“I said no such things,” Dreadwing said and pulled Bee back on the couch,” I was just surprised. I’m not used to it that somebody wants to sit beside me. I am the one who normally does that.” 

Bumblebee blinked,” So, it’s okay if I sit beside you?”  
“Yeah,” Dreadwing said laughing,” I’d rather like that.” They sat in silence, Bumblebee drinking his energon and Dreadwing just relaxing.

Bumblebee thought Dreadwing had fallen into recharge at some point. He began to study Dreadwing’s features. Bee’s optics wandered over his wings, his broad chestplates and servos.

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Dreadwing said, purring slightly. Bumblebee almost jumped up in surprise and quickly looked the other way. 

“Sorry.”

Bee felt a servo taking hold of his chinplates and turning it around. His faceplates where now very close to Dreadwing’s. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Dreadwing said softly,” I like to look at you too.” 

He trailed his talon over Bumblebee’s lipplates. “W-what?” Bumblebee squeaked, what he will deny later. “Who wouldn’t want to look at you?” Dreadwing purred,” You’re a real eye-candy.”

Bee blushed and lowered his gaze to the ground. Dreadwing was still holding his chin. Actually, Dreadwing was pulling him closer, one servo on his lowerbackplates, making it almost impossible not to look at him. His servo left Bee’s chin and trailed over the side of his helm, catching and pinching the horn lightly, resting at the back of Bee’s helm.

“You are so cute when you blush,” Dreadwing whispered. Bumblebee smiled slightly and looked up to him. Dreadwing closed the distance and pressed their lips together. It was a soft kiss, but it lasted long. Their second kiss got more fire. Dreadwing teased his glossa against Bee’s lipplates, asking permission to enter.

Bumblebee’s lips parted without him really realizing what he was doing. Not waiting another second, Dreadwing slipped his glossa in and began to lap at everything he could reach. 

Their glossas met and tangled into each other. Softly, Bumblebee pulled away. He and Dreadwing were panting slightly. Dreadwing got a far-away look in his optics. After a bit he spoke,” Lord Megatron requests your presence.” 

Bumblebee sighed, but nodded. He got up, gave Dreadwing a goodbye kiss and left the recroom. He wondered if he could find the command centre by himself this time.

~~~~~~~~

He did not find the command centre on his own. 

He had to ask the way, again. There was only a Vehicon to ask, again. He got his answer, luckily, again. He got a kiss, again. 

It was not so bad this time, the Vehicon had been sweet. The others had always boldly pulled him close, touch his aft and shove their glossas down his throat. Not this one. He had been rather shy, surprised by the fact that Bumblebee asked him the way.

He quickly gave him an answer. Bumblebee felt that there was something that the Vehicon wanted to say, but didn’t. So he asked him.

“C-can I… may I… kiss you?” the Vehicon had stuttered. Bumblebee wanted to say no, but the Vehicon was so adorable. He hold the Vehicon close, dipped him low and smooched him.

After that, Bee left in the way the Vehicon had told him to go, waving his servo in goodbye. He entered the command centre, his optics searching for the warlord. Hard to miss the big ‘n bulky grey frame. 

Megatron was sitting on his throne, in the back of the command centre. Once the warlord noticed the scout, he beckoned him over. Bumblebee walked towards him. “I know you’re quite the curious one,” Megatron said,” I want you to sit with me, so you can see things from my perspective.” 

Bumblebee stared at Megatron. What’s the catch? he thought. Well, he had thought about it, what it was like being a leader, whether you’re evil or not. He was indeed a curious mech.

“Sounds good,” Bumblebee said, moving to sit beside Megatron. “Now if you really want to see it from my perspective,” Megatron said, a grin on his faceplates,” you’ll have to sit on my throne.” Bumblebee stared at him with an expression that said: ‘are you kidding me?’ Megatron just grinned and patted his lap.

So, that’s the catch. 

Bumblebee sighed, he knew he’d probably get molested. He climbed on top of Megatron and settled himself as comfortable as he could. He was sitting crossed over Megatron, his legs dangling over the armrest. Better make the most of it.

Starscream entered the command room, loudly complaining as always. “Master, this is ridiculous!” he whined,” There’s nothing to do. I’m bored.” Megatron sighed and subconsciously rubbed his servo over Bumblebee’s back.

“Starscream,” he growled,” did you really come to me just to say you’re bored?” Starscream opened his mouth to start whining again. “Don’t answer that,” Megatron said, clearly annoyed,” What to do with you…” He sighed again.

“Let him help Breakdown in the medbay.”

Bumblebee was muttering to himself. He didn’t like the seeker one bit. Megatron looked down at him. “That is actually not a bad idea,” he mused. He turned his attention back to his SIC,” Starscream, you’re gonna help Breakdown in the medbay, do whatever he asks of you.” 

Starscream’s expression went from irritated to completely horrified. “No, master!” he said pleading,” not Breakdown! Anything but!” Bumblebee giggled softly, he was very amused by the frantic seeker. 

“You came to me because you were bored,” Megatron said, a smirk on his faceplates,” now I give you something to do. So go and report to the medbay. That’s an order.”

Starscream began to curse, but left the room. “Good riddance,” Megatron muttered. With an amused expression, he looked down at the scout in his lap. His servo had stayed on Bumblebee’s back, the other laying on his legs.

Bumblebee was shaking with hold back laughter. “You really do think this is funny, don’t you?” Megatron asked laughing. “Now I know that I don’t want to become a leader,” Bumblebee snorted,” It means you have to deal with whining SICs.” 

They both began to laugh, scaring what little Eradicons where present in the command centre. Once their laughter died down, Megatron smooched the scout. “You are so adorable,” Megatron said, smiling,” especially when you’re being naughty.”

Bumblebee blushed and muttered something incoherent. They sat in silence for a while. Megatron was either rubbing Bee’s back or softly trailing edges and seams. Megatron leaned closer to Bumblebee and kissed him, glossas intertwined.

Shockwave entered the room. “Forgive me, my Lord,” he said and kneeled in front of the throne. Bumblebee wanted to pull away in shock, but Megatron’s servo held his helm in place. He kept kissing Bumblebee, before slowly pulling away.

Bumblebee put his servos on his faceplates, blushing madly. “Shockwave,” Megatron said, finally acknowledging the scientist. “My Lord, I come to inform you of a little..incident,” Shockwave said, standing up.

“What happened?” Megatron asked curious. “Well, I asked for medical assistance, just a little bolt that’s loose in a place I can’t reach, and then Starscream showed up,” Shockwave said,” He was muttering about you, my Lord, giving him orders to help Breakdown, who send him to me. I was, at that time, in company of Predaking. As soon as Starscream walked in, Predaking went crazy and attacked him. Resulting in Starscream having to go back to the medbay, for repairs.”

Megatron had a serious expression on his faceplates, at first, but as soon as he heard Bumblebee’s giggles, he laughed. “Thanks for informing me,” Megatron said,” You may leave.” Shockwave nodded, bowed and left.

“You are a mischievous one,” Megatron said and pressed a kiss to Bee’s lipplates. “I have to rub it in Starscream’s faceplates,” Megatron said,” you go see if Soundwave found something useful.” Bumblebee nodded as Megatron put him gently on his pedes. Megatron smooched him, slapped his aft and left the room.

~~~~~~~~

It took some time, but Bumblebee had finally found Soundwave. Not that he was too happy with it, but okay. “sound wave,” he said softly. Soundwave looked up from the consoles. “Megatron asked me to see if you found something useful,” Bumblebee said,” whatever that means.”

“Negative.”

Bumblebee sighed, so much for being talkative. Oh well, what had he expected? Soundwave doesn’t talk. He didn’t need to talk.

“I’ll be going now,” Bumblebee said and walked to the door. Suddenly, tentacles wrapped itself around Bee’s waist, pulling him back. It took Bumblebee a moment to realize it were Soundwave’s tentacles. Soundwave pressed Bumblebee against the wall, tentacles strapping his servos and waist. 

“S-Soundwave?”

Soundwave trailed over Bumblebee’s chestplates with his servos. He retracted his mask and instantly attacked Bee’s mouth. He nibbled on Bee’s lipplates and used the gasp the scout let out to push his glossa inside. 

A moan escaped Bumblebee, as Soundwave expertly swirled his glossa around. Their frames were pressed together, feeling each other’s heat. 

“S-Soundwave,” Bumblebee moaned when Soundwave released his lips and started to nibble on his neckcables,” I-I was wondering if…aah~… if you could get me.. AH… a groundbridge to where I….ca-AAH…came from.”

Soundwave stopped his nibbling. “Affirmative.” He resumed his ministrations. Servo mapped out his frame as more moans left Bumblebee’s lipplates. Soundwave kissed down his neck, to his shoulderplates, ending by his headlights.

Soundwave pressed close to Bumblebee and purred lightly. Then he step back. “Lord Megatron: requires my presence,” he said,” Bumblebee: groundbridge now?”

Bumblebee was a bit dazed. Soundwave retracted his tentacles and walked over to the groundbridge systems. “Groundbridge,” Bumblebee muttered, he only now noticed that they were in the transport room,” Yes, please.”

Soundwave put in the coordinates and fired up the groundbridge. Bumblebee walked to it. Throwing one last glance over his shoulder, smiling at Soundwave, he waved his servo, said: “Thank you.” and stepped through.

~~~~~~~~

“How long have you been here?” Knockout asked as he transformed. “Not too long,” Bumblebee said, shrugging. Knockout joined him, sitting against the tree. It was quiet for some time. Neither knew what to say.

“So..?” Bumblebee started,” How’d it go?” Knockout let out a deep sigh,” Yup. They’re total lunatics.” Bumblebee sighed,” Same her.”

They sighed in unison. “So what do we do now?” Bumblebee asked,” I don’t want to go back to either of the two.” Knockout nodded,” Yeah, I’m tired of it.” Bumblebee chuckled.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Bumblebee snickered,” it’s just that, I would’ve never thought you’d get tired of attention and compliments.” Knockout laughed with him,” It’s really tiring to be such a stunning mech as me.”

Bumblebee slapped him softly,” Or as adorable as me.” They laughed softly. They sat in silence for a bit. “You know,” Knockout said,” we could always leave together. Find a place to live and stuff. I’m sure we’ll make it.”

Bumblebee looked with wide optics at Knockout, he had the same idea. “But I’d understand if you don’t want to, I mean, it’s me, an scary Decepticon,” Knockout said,” I’d completely agree if you’d say no.”

Bumblebee took Knockout’s servos in his. “Knockout,” he said,” you’re not scary, even if you’re a Decepticon. And I had the same idea as you, but I was not sure if you’d wanted to, so, yes. I’d love to go with you, to start a life with you.”

He blushed while saying the last part, looking away. Knockout smiled warmly at him. “You really are adorable,” Knockout said softly. He leaned slightly in, not sure if he should kiss the scout or not. 

‘And you are, indeed, very sexy,” Bumblebee said and closed the gap. They closed their optics at the same time, getting lost in their first kiss. A kiss that was 100% wanted by both participants.

As the kiss grew more passionate, servos roaming frames, tracing edges and seams, Knockout was sure: he wanted this particular yellow mech and make a new life together.

They separated. “So,” Knockout asked, a big smile on his face,” Where shall we go?” Bumblebee smiled an equally big smile,” I might know something.” They shared a small kiss, before standing up and leaving the forest, servo in servo.

“And where is this ‘something’?” Knockout asked, one opticridge raised. “Oh, I’ll tell you,” Bumblebee said and transformed,” but first, you’ll have to catch up with me.” Knockout yelped as Bee sped away, quickly transforming and racing after him. Laughter could be heard as they catched up to each other.

Two sport cars riding off into the sunset.

~~~~The End~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> The Everybody loves … Series
> 
> Part 1: Everybody loves Knockout --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3380660
> 
> Part 2: Everybody loves Bumblebee --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3385970
> 
> Part 3: Everybody loves Knockout & Bumblebee --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3498509
> 
> Part 4: Everybody loves Smokescreen--> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3557681
> 
> Part 5: Everybody loves Soundwave--> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3564221
> 
> Part 6: Everybody loves Soundwave & Smokescreen--> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3706135
> 
> Part 7: Everybody loves Megatron--> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4776515
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you comment/review as guest or anonym: I can’t give an answer to you, so please give me something to answer to.
> 
>  
> 
> And a little explanation why there’s no Arcee in the stories:  
> It’s supposed to be mechs only. I don’t really like any pairing with Arcee (except with Cliffjumper). It’s mech x mech only. So yeah, no Arcee.
> 
> Also, I am considering writing an smut version of this. Ya know, with some hot ‘n stuff time and getting down and dirty.  
> I’m actually very bad in writing smut (I never tried robosmut before)  
> But if any of you want a ‘hardcore’ version, let me know!  
> (Everybody in favour say Aye!)
> 
>  
> 
> Updates, yay!
> 
> Uhm..  
> First off:  
> Let me know on the stories (in the comments/reviews) if you want a smut version of it, make a list of them if you need to XD
> 
> The last two stories, Soundwave and Smokescreen, where requests.
> 
> Somebody asked me (more like kept shouting at me XD) to make a Smokescreen one and I had one comment/review that asked for a Soundwave one.
> 
> You ask and I delivered ;)
> 
> It’s great to hear you guys like the series, but I have more ideas which are not in this series, so I don’t know how much I will write for this series :/
> 
> Also, Soundwave version was difficult to write, with the visor and stuff, but I believe I nailed it :P


End file.
